


Hand Grenades (take it slow)

by KamMix



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamMix/pseuds/KamMix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy! I know it's a little short, but I still hope you like! Please leave any constructive criticism you have down below!</p><p>Thank you Ty Leen Techna and SoloChaos for inspiring this fanfic!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hand Grenades (take it slow)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy! I know it's a little short, but I still hope you like! Please leave any constructive criticism you have down below!
> 
> Thank you Ty Leen Techna and SoloChaos for inspiring this fanfic!

*Just a pigment of your imagination.*  
\------  
"Tyler, you ok?"

Tyler wakes up unresponsively and rubs his eyes.

"You've been ten times worse lately and I don't know why. I'm getting worried dude."

Tyler just nods his head and says, "I'm fine" but feels even worse because he knows that Josh knows that he so very far from fine. As soon as he said that, he could not bare to hear the words, "Blurryface again?" come out of Josh's mouth. Josh had always known that Tyler had schizophrenia, and he'd always be there whenever he needed him.

Tyler lets out a sarcastic laugh and says, "How'd you know?"

"C'mon Tyler, You can't keep pretending that it's not real because it is. Everyone has their own problems, you just have a special case and that makes you special..." Josh said attempting to try and make Tyler feel better which he was not good and doing when he tried too hard.

"Yeah, special needs. You just don't get it, Josh."

"I may not get it, but I get you." Tyler smiled after that, but he didn't want that to show.

"Can I have some time alone?" 

"Um sure man, just don't try anything, ok?" said Josh looking concerned.

Tyler nodded.  
\------  
*You should try something Tyler. Nobody loves you anyways. No one will care. You've ruined your life already. Probably why you ended up in this jail*

Then it hit Tyler, he was in jail. He couldn't remember why, or how, and the guards wouldn't tell him, but he knew that it had to be something bad. Everyday he woke up not even attempting to acknowledge the fact that he was in jail, he just went with it. No. Questions. Asked.  
\------  
The security guard walked by rolling his eyes. 

"Who were you just talking to? Please don't tell me it's that 'Josh' guy again." So Tyler didn't. He just sat there and shook his head.

"SPEAK SON," he yelled

"You'll never understand" Tyler replied.

"And they all wonder why you get your own cell..."  
\------  
Tyler was sitting in the lunch room. Words could not describe how disgusting it was in there. It was Tyler's least favorite time of the day. He usually likes it when they go outside because the guards always let Tyler sit by himself and write.

"Hey Tyler, you good now?" Josh asks.

"I mean, I guess?"

Tyler stared at his lunch tray filled with molded gravy and mashed potatoes and tossed it around.

"You going to eat that?" Josh said jokingly.

"Not really, you want it?

"Sure!" Josh took Tyler's fork and stuffed his mouth with the awful meal. Josh tried to smile and pretend he liked it but soon vomited on the ground. Josh looked at Tyler and Tyler looked at Josh and they both started bursting out laughing. Everyone turned their heads in that direction, but that didn't stop them from laughing. Josh never knew how to cheer Tyler up, it just happened. Josh could just sit there and Tyler would feel better, it was something about him...but Tyler never knew what.  
\------  
Tyler had known Josh for the longest time. Ever since they met, they never separated. They had this unbreakable bond that no one could explain. Tyler's parents always wondered, and even asked, about Tyler's sexual preference and if that led towards Josh and Tyler would always reply with a laugh and a simple no. They knew about Tyler's disease, but after what Tyler did, his parents never wondered that again. They instead started to question his sanity.  
\------  
It was soon break time, Tyler's favorite time. He could write on his notepad for hours. He'd usually write about his thoughts, about Blurry. It relieved stress for him.  
{I've got a migraine, and my pain will range from up, down, and sideways. Thank God it's Friday cause Fridays will always be better than Sundays 'cause Sunday's are my suicide days. I don't know why they they attract all the drizzle...}

"Change that lyric." 

"Huh?" Tyler turns around.

"That lyric, the last one, it doesn't sound right. Maybe, 'I don't know why they always seem so dismal..."

"That actually works!" Tyler smiled and scratches out the last sentence and writes the new lyrics.

"So how's your writing going? Seems great so far." Tyler shrugged with a huge smile and started to blush.

"It's going pretty good. Would not be the same without you obviously." Tyler immediately regrets those words.

*What have you done? You just ruined it. That came off too strong. He'll never look at you the same. You should hate yourself, infant you should kill yourself. Your life is over. What if he takes it the wrong way? What if he leaves. You just screwed up. Kill yourse-*

Josh had interrupted his thoughts, "Thanks man, I'm not that good though."

Tyler calms himself and responds, "You're right, you're awful. Your lyrics literally suck." They both start to crack up again like nobody is watching. Tyler loved that about Josh.  
\------  
*Trust me Tyler, come with me. You can be safe with me. Just kill yourself, it'll be worth it unlike your worthless life. Nobody wants you, but I do. No matter what, you always had me...just me... Just do it Tyler. Come live in the darkness with me and finish your waste of a life.*  
\------  
Josh walked by and heard the sound of Tyler's snapping. He knew exactly what was going on in his cell, so he rushed in.

"Tyler?"  
A couple of tears run down Tyler's eye and he lets a little sniffle out. Josh runs towards Tyler and wraps his arms around him.

"It's ok Tyler," Tyler bursts out in tears. "You don't have to do this to yourself. It will be ok, I'm here for you, whenever."

Josh was the exact opposite of Blurryface, and they both wanted him come with them...

Josh hold's Tyler's wrist and kisses it. They both lock eyes after that. Josh was not speaking, but Tyler knew exactly what he was saying. They sat there for what seemed like forever, and suddenly, Tyler leans in for a kiss. They lock lips passionately for what felt like forever to Tyler, and he loved it. He had never felt this way before, and he never thought he would.  
But suddenly, Josh pulls away. He stopped and Tyler didn't know why. Josh started to panic and ran out as fast as he could.  
\------  
Tyler had been crying for days. Josh never came back after that. Tyler thought it was his fault. Josh wasn't there and Tyler needed him the most. Tyler had never felt this depressed, and the more he thought about it, the deeper his heart sunk. His soul was so empty. He felt the coldness in his heart.

*"I'm here for you, whenever."*  
"stop." Tyler whispered.  
*"Change that lyric"*  
"Stop!"  
*"...That just makes you special..."*  
"STOP...stop," Tyler yelled. He busted out into even more tears. He missed Josh...he loved Josh.  
\------  
Tyler had sunk in his bed for weeks now and refused to leave. To make the situation worse, a jail mate got into a fight with is roommate and was switched and now shared a room with Tyler.

"Tyler, you have a umm, new roommate." The security guard informed Tyler.

But Tyler just sat there, empty minded and empty hearted.

"His name is Jonathan, just don't piss him off, ok?

But Tyler wouldn't be there for long to do so...  
\------  
It had been a couple of weeks later and Tyler began to feel some motivation to get up...and by motivation I mean the feeling of his kidney being filled with is bladder, but that doesn't matter.

Tyler had gotten up and something amazing happened. He had seen Josh. He was very blurry, but he was there. Tyler had tried and give him a hug, but he was behind the bars this time.

"Josh? Josh! I can't believe your are here! I missed you Josh, I love you." But Josh just stood there. Tyler could not comprehend what was going on.

"Tyler, Josh isn't there." said Jonathan 

"What do you mean he's not there? He's right in front of me!"

"No he isn't Tyler."

"Yes he is! I'll prove it to you!"

"Alright then! Stick out your hand." And Tyler did just that, but nothing happened, Josh disappeared. 

Tyler sits down on his bed. "He...really isn't there..."

"Yeah dude. He never has been. I told you."

"Why is he not there? Why isn't he with me? He's my best friend, I loved him!"

"Wow I didn't know you loved him that much, Tyler. Why didn't you think about that before you killed him?"

"No..."

Tyler starts to slowly realize what he has done. He remembered. Josh was with him that night. It was the voices. They told him to do it. Tyler killed Josh.

*Yes. YOU did this Tyler, not me. It was all you. I am you after all.*  
Tyler starts to cry uncontrollably. He starts to feel a black figure come forward and put it's hand on his shoulder.  
*There there. He may be gone, but don't worry, I'll always be here. You will always be alright...*

And right then and there, Tyler gives into Blurryface.

"You're right...I still have you..."

Blurryface smiles *I'm glad to know that we can agree with each other."

Tyler nods weakly "Yes..."  
\------

"Good Morning America and welcome to Channel 2 Action News where our coverage is what you count on! I am your host, Linda Stouffer and today in the news, 5 year prisoner, Tyler Joseph, was found dead, hanging from a bed sheet at 4:30am last night. He was told to have schizophrenia and is believed to be the cause of his death. One prisoner though by the name of Jonathan Blackman was told to have been Tyler Joseph's former cellmate and claims that 'Joseph's schizophrenia made him see and hear the one of whom he killed and when he found out that he was not real, he had been depressed for weeks.' Well that's all for today's news and we'll keep you updated on the latest information!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed! Have a great one!


End file.
